


天神花园

by YuMuzhou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMuzhou/pseuds/YuMuzhou
Summary: 某林要死了，拥有特殊能力的某苏决定一命换一命，死前总得搞点什么。无头无尾无逻辑纯车。（梦总是比较虚幻的不是嘛）→_→
Relationships: 苏何越/林长蔚





	天神花园

**Author's Note:**

> 某林要死了，拥有特殊能力的某苏决定一命换一命，死前总得搞点什么。  
> 无头无尾无逻辑纯车。  
> （梦总是比较虚幻的不是嘛）→_→

“还是搬出去吧？”  
“啊，没这个必要，一切都准备好了，搬出去的话太麻烦。”  
“可是……”  
“哎呀，好了嘛，我觉得这里挺适合的呢，你看，这个窗户很漂亮，外面就是花园。”  
既然情人表现出少见的开心，那便住在这里吧。  
谢华看着他拉开窗帘，温暖的阳光照进来，落在情人身上。他忍不住走上前，搂住美好的如同小鹿般的人，在他唇角落下一吻。

肮脏的角落摆着一盆花，花瓣微卷，叶边有些枯黄，就像真的一样。  
红色输液管不走心地挂在架子上，里面的液体已经变得浑浊，黑色针头插在焦色橡胶塞上。  
男人披上衣服，望了眼没有人的护士站，把药片丢进口袋，悄悄走进电梯。  
手机铃声响起，在安静的电梯里分外刺耳，男人没看就按掉了。不一会，零声又响了，他把手机凑近耳朵，对方似乎很着急。  
“哦，随便吧。”  
他注视着电梯里红色数字一个接一个减小，也不去注意听对方是否还在说话。  
“我知道啦……”  
所谓在一起，就是忙了互不打扰，闲了一起吃顿饭，然后有兴致了压别人，没兴趣了被人压。  
没有物质基础的关心毫无用处，而他和苏何越都能够很好的照顾各自，所以，关心对他们没有意义。  
喜欢，这种东西，太沉重了，也没什么必要。  
最早，林长蔚就是这么理解的。  
直到现在，他被压在床上操得眉头紧皱眼角发红，浑身颤抖着攥住床垫。  
男人的每一次进入都像是要把他狠狠贯穿，前面几次射进去的精液被摩擦得呈泡沫状，随着男人的动作，小穴不由自主的收缩，把一些东西挤了出来。  
“啪！”  
男人退出来，拉过一旁的皮带轮起来抽在他屁股上，白皙的肌肤上顿时出现一道长长的红痕，甚至有点破皮。  
还没等林长蔚反应过来，第二下就落在了同一个地方。  
“呃……”  
几乎是本能的，他呻吟，手伸向后面想要缓解屁股上的疼痛 。  
男人轻笑一声，把他的手铐在后面，一手压住他的腰，一手把疼痛送给林长蔚的屁股，红痕肿起来，又被抽破了皮，血丝渗出来，有些地方变得青紫。  
“你他妈给我住手！我不做了！”  
林长蔚刚开始还能忍住不去发出丢人的求饶，只是一边咒骂一边挣扎，到后来男人分开他的臀缝，皮带夹杂着风落在红肿的穴口，林长蔚身体僵硬了一下，剧烈挣扎起来，男人几乎要按不住他。  
“啪啪啪啪……”  
“呃……苏……啊……何越你住手……”  
林长蔚的声音带上了啜泣，嘴唇被咬破，血珠冒出来被他蹭在床单上。  
男人冷笑，手下动作没有停，像是要用皮带把他屁股上的肉刮走。  
“啪啪啪……”  
“住手……呃……”生理性的眼泪从林长蔚眼眶里溢出来，他似乎已经到了极限，微弱地挣扎着，声音低得像是耳语，“求你了……”  
男人没有理会。  
他不再挣扎，半开着唇轻轻喘息，皮带每一次落下只能砸出他更多的眼泪。  
“求你……”  
男人动作停下来。  
打开手铐，抚着他的脸，两根手指伸入口中玩弄着他。  
他拧过头趴在床上，不做搭理。  
“林长蔚，你难道没有心吗？”  
“……”  
“今天是什么日子，你却送给我这么一份大礼，哈，我问你，你们爽么？”  
苏何越想起来昨天晚上看到脸色微红的林长蔚搂着一个年轻女孩，又说又是笑，最后居然还亲上了。  
“你他妈把我当做什么！？”  
苏何越冷冷盯着他，仿佛只要林长蔚说错一个字，就会掐死他。  
“我把你当做什么……”  
林长蔚缓了缓，想转向苏何越，他稍微动了动就发出一声闷哼，他叹了口气，有些好笑又有些生气，哑着嗓子道:“我好像喜欢你。”  
“别告诉我这就是你去找别人的理由，”苏何越不可置信的看着他，“林长蔚，我发现越来越不懂你了。”  
“没关系……何越，”没有停止抽噎的林长蔚勉强咧嘴笑了一下，手握住了男人还没有软下去的下体，有技巧的套弄。  
“你还硬得起来么？”  
林长蔚将中指含进嘴里湿润，然后又插进自己红肿得几乎透明的小穴里，慢慢抽插搅动，眼睛半闭，露出半是痛苦半是欢愉的、令人心动的表情。  
这无疑是找死。  
苏何越强硬地将他双腿分开，几乎成了一条线，用手描摹性器的形状，居高临下，“你就没有什么想说的？”  
他仰起头喘息，露出胸前的小肉粒，“欢迎操我……啊啊啊啊……”  
男人进入了他，凶猛而又坚定，锲而不舍地撞着最让他疯狂的那一点。  
林长蔚咳嗽着想要蜷缩起来，身体却很诚实的迎合着性器的操弄，臀上的疼痛和里面的舒爽几乎要把他逼疯，感官上的刺激覆盖了对未来的恐惧。  
辛辣到灼伤灵魂、香甜到让人为之沉沦，而又恶心得宛如垃圾堆里的老鼠尸体，被人摆弄成跪趴的姿势，又被翻过来，林长蔚昏昏沉沉间看到墙上的影子。  
“舒服么，嗯?她能让你这么舒服么？”  
没有得到回答，苏何越冷哼一声，咬住他的嘴唇，轻吻着渐渐下移，咬住他胸前的小肉粒，用牙齿研磨，力道之大让林长蔚怀疑他想咬掉它，淫荡的身体却仿佛很想让人玩弄，不断的往苏何越嘴边凑。  
“嗯……慢点啊……”  
昏黄的台灯把两人纠缠着的人影映在墙上，界限不是很分明，恍恍惚惚仿佛是一个人，或者是一个长着獠牙的怪兽。  
“如果我有一天死了，林长蔚，你绝对是我致死的原因。”  
青紫色的牙印与微红的吻痕布满了赤裸的肌肤，在黑色的床单上有种惊心动魄的美。  
“啊哈……嗯啊……”  
林长蔚动情的喘息，修长的双腿情不自禁地夹住男人的腰，配合着对方更深的埋入自己。嘴里却口不对心的求饶，伴随着蒙着雾气的挑衅的眼神。  
“我不……不……咳……慢点求你了……求你了慢点……”  
看了他一眼。  
出乎意料的，苏何越放慢了节奏。残存的理智告诉林长蔚，他今天也许会被折腾得很惨。  
带着血丝的滑腻的体液从穴口流出，蹭的到处都是，大腿内侧被撞击得几乎要失去知觉。后穴处的撕裂感渐渐消失，代之以身体内部肿胀而又麻木的钝痛。  
林长蔚被顶的半个身子悬空在床边，左手无力地垂在床边，随着男人的动作而摇晃。男人沉默的按住他的腰，不慌不忙的深入，整个房间里只有细细的呜咽和痛苦至极的喘息。  
“你是想躺着还是想趴着？”  
男人捞住林长蔚，防止他掉下去，在他唇上轻啄一口，气喘吁吁的问道。  
“……趴……啊嗯……”  
他把头埋在柔软的床垫里，长期不见阳光而略显苍白的后背染上了红晕，冷汗从皮肤里渗出来，整个人湿漉漉的，这使臀腿处的伤痕更加可怖，一道道宛如红色的蚯蚓。  
依旧是因为隐忍而发出的沙哑细碎的呻吟，唇被咬破，火热的无法呼吸。  
可能是因为换了姿势，也可能是他失了神智，男人的性器不断出入，居然带给了他一种以前从未感受过的特殊的快感，就像在身体内部强力按压，温暖而又恶心的感觉包围了他。  
身后的人也加快了频率，他握住自己的性器，就着抽插频率撸动，床垫堵住了他绝大部分的声音，只漏出几丝林长蔚清醒时绝对不会发出的、甜腻的、哭泣般的呻吟。  
他随着撞击，无意识的向前挪动，仿佛要逃脱源源不断的灭顶般的快感。  
男人的手伸下来，温柔地抚摸着他的腰胯，毫不客气地握住性器根部，用力收紧。  
“……放开……我，何越……啊啊……”  
悲惨的承受着致命的撞击，无力解除禁锢的指尖颤抖着，腰部以下软得像要融化了，眼泪再次被逼出来，过分成熟的桃子散发出糜烂而又浓郁的香气，让人忍不住去揉捏品尝。  
“呜……不行了……嗯求……求你……啊啊啊……”  
男人看着自己身下拼命挣扎哭泣求饶的人。  
突然间松开禁锢，死死扼住他的喉咙，然后大力撞击，另一只手狠狠撸动。  
心脏剧烈跳动，缺氧的身体抽搐起来，像一只濒死的天鹅般扬起头，肩膀上被烙下天神的带血印记。  
“啊……嗯啊……”  
最后几下的戳刺又猛又狠，一个激灵，林长蔚几乎是被迫颤抖地射了出来，后穴猛地收缩，让苏何越也控制不住地射进了深处。  
在双方快感到达巅峰时，空气被抽干，地球仿佛在颤动，眼前是无止境的黑暗，墙壁上的怪物发出一声不似人类能发出的凄厉的惨叫。  
林长蔚一动不动的趴在床上，像一具失去灵魂的躯壳，男人从他身上滚下去，躺在旁边微微喘气。  
不知道过了多长时间，林长蔚慢慢翻了个身，转向苏何越，回答刚才那个没有来得及回答的问题。  
“嗯……我其实……更喜欢操死你。”  
苏何越半靠在床头，轻轻抚摸着他的眉眼，听到他这句不自量力的话，突然笑了，棱角分明的五官变得柔和，“好啊，等你好了，我让你上回来。”  
“苏何越，我最害怕的事情还是发生了，”林长蔚抬手揉了揉眼睛，“我好像喜欢你，还让你知道了，怎么办？”  
“所以你现在很凄惨的躺在这里，心里还恨不得弄死我。”  
“所以？”  
“这一切都是你自找的，活该。”  
他夸张地叹息，苏何越躺下搂住他闷闷地笑，笑得胸膛一颤一颤的。  
墙壁上的影子恢复了一个人的大小，房间的味道渐渐散尽，只有怀中人身上的痕迹提醒着苏何越刚才的疯狂。  
笑够了，他停下来，目光移向怀中的人，发现林长蔚已经快睡着了。  
“你现在才好像喜欢上了我——我早就爱上了你。”  
你知道吗，我见证了你从青涩渐渐成熟，我曾见你决绝的离开，又见你满身伤痕却毫不在意经过我面前——而我捕获了你，用我的生命与信仰，与此同时，我也被你所捕获。  
睡梦中的人无意识地勾起嘴角。  
苏何越偏头在情人嘴角印下一吻，轻轻下床，为他擦洗身体，涂抹伤药，暗自懊悔刚才的粗暴。  
男人赤着脚走到落地窗边，拉开深色厚重的窗帘，让惨白的月光照进来，复杂隐晦的咒语渐渐响起，圣洁而温润的的光芒笼罩了所有悲伤。  
“我不想再次失去你。”  
“可我不得不失去你，忘了它，一生无忧无虑，追寻你想要的快乐的生活。”  
“我想要听到你的喜欢，但我也怕你的喜欢。”  
月亮即将隐匿于天幕，太阳正在酝酿着升起，新的一天终将来临。  
第一缕刺眼的阳光照进来，他后退一步，打开门锁，慢慢走出去，隐于走廊。  
一滴水珠滑过熟睡人的脸庞。  
“我们很快就能再见。”  
——门锁打开，林长蔚穿着皮衣走进来，叼着烟，一脸无所谓，招呼身后的工人清理这里。  
房间酒红色地毯上布满青灰色的菌落，血迹斑斑的床上落了灰。  
“其实对于我们，生离与死别又有什么区别呢？”  
你让我的心脏重新鼓噪，不得不在这美好的囚禁之地，继续演奏那滑稽可笑的充满讽刺意味的生之乐章。  
“在此之前，答应我。”

“花园真的好漂亮啊！”  
“你忘记了吗，Crystal说过，这里的花是不会枯萎的，这是天神的花园。”  
情人扑过来抱住谢华，在他脸上吧唧一口，“我知道啦，还有一个老爷爷曾经住在这里，他养了一辈子的花——真希望这里可以永恒……”  
谢华宠溺地笑笑。


End file.
